You Get What You Need
by Chiron's Arrow
Summary: Summary: Darcy needs five credits and a way out of town. Maybe one Jane Foster will lend her a hand - even if she wasn't planning on it.  Shuffle30 challenge. Prompt: "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by the Rolling Stones


You Get What You Need

**Summary:** Darcy needs five credits and a way out of town. Maybe one Jane Foster will lend her a hand - even if she wasn't planning on it. Shuffle30 challenge. Prompt: "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by the Rolling Stones

"So, I'm a little unclear why you're here, Darcy?" Jane Foster, astrophysicist, was paging through her vita, looking dismayed. The scientist was tiny. Seated at the desk she had commandeered for this interview she looked almost childlike; thin boned wrists emerging from a rumpled knit top, hair pulled back from her sharp featured face. Darcy didn't know quite what to make of her: mad scientist was currently at the forefront, although the lab coat was conspicuous by its absence. There had to be some reason why she was the only interview on the schedule – well some other reason than the internship was in the ass-end of nowhere and the awesomeness that was Darcy.

Darcy shrugged "I need to get an internship. You need an intern. At this point I only need five more credits to graduate. An internship seemed the most efficient way to get it."

"I see. According to this you have no experience in any of the sciences at all." Jane commented mildly.

"I have six credits in science at the University Level!" protested Darcy.

"Physics 101 and Earth Science?" Jane's voice was dry, nearly as dry as the look she sent over the top of her glasses. "That is hardly the grounding in science that the internship required"

"Look, according to your prospectus you need someone who can handle data entry, and general gophering stuff. I can do that."

"Yes, but I also required hands on experience with equipment, general familiarity with the scientific method, and the ability to manage data sets." She sighed. "You don't appear to have any experience in any of these areas." Jane looked at her, her head cocked to the side. All of a sudden the slightly distracted air was gone from the petite brunette. "Why are you really applying?"

Darcy thought it over. She normally wasn't a big fan of the truth, but what exactly did she have to lose here? "I really do need the credits;" she began "as I said, I am only five credits before graduation and three of those need to be in a science. If I return in the fall, I'll have to pay for a full semester plus all the fees, and a room" she shrugged. "Your internship is a better plan – I can get all five credits, fulfill the sciency part of my graduation requirements, and since it is an on site internship, there won't be any housing costs,"

Jane was looking at her steadily Darcy took a deep breath and continued, "And, too be honest, I've been having some guy problems. I thought it might be a good idea to make myself scarce for the summer."

"Guy problems?" queried Jane.

Darcy waived her off "The usual. Campus security is for crap and won't do anything unless something actually happens." She looked off into the distance "It's not anything major, but it is annoying to have to deal with." She looked back at the woman across from her "I bought a taser, but I'd prefer not to use it – they are not exactly legal around here."

Jane sat back in her chair and sighed, swiping an elegant hand across her face "I just know I'm going to regret this…" she began.

"No. Really, you won't" Darcy sat forward, her face the picture of enthusiasm. "It's not as bad as it seems on paper. I have a lot of math. Not at college, but before.

My dad was an engineer; he taught me math, computer programming, and most everything you ever want to know about mechanical engineering. I can upgrade a computer, rebuild an engine... I can even cook."

Jane looked at her. A strange expression on her face "You can cook?"

"Uhmm, yeah?"

Jane was silent a moment longer, contemplating the girl in front of her. "Okay" she said finally. "It is thirty hours a week. Data entry and cooking, definitely. We'll see what you can do with the rest of it when you get to Puente Antiguo. I'll warn you now; its astrophysics, we do a lot of work in the middle of the night." She paused a moment "Do you have a drivers' license?"

"Yeah."

Jane nodded. "Good. When can you start?"

Darcy whooped, startling the woman across from her. "Tomorrow! Now! Whenever you want!"

"Now?" asked Jane dubiously.

Darcy nodded "It's not like I have anything going on."

"You'll probably need time to pack."

"I'm packed."

"You're packed?"

Darcy only shrugged in response.

Jane thought for a moment "I have to file the paperwork, and we have supplies to pick up…So, maybe…tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sweet!"

Thirty minutes later Darcy and Jane were saying their goodbyes, having finished the paperwork and traded contact information. Jane looked at her watch and sighed. "Damn,' she muttered "My mentor and I are supposed to meet the Dean in ten minutes!"

No sweat boss, you'll make it." Darcy said cheerfully.

"I have to collect my flyers before I go" she rolled her eyes at the younger woman. "The rules."

"No worries, I'll get them."

You sure?"

"Well, I am the intern."

Jane grinned at her "True. Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Darcy rummaged through her knapsack, watching Jane until she turned out of sight around the corner. She heard her boss for the next four months greet somebody, their voices fading as they headed towards the Dean's offices. "I still don't understand why I didn't get any other applicants" Jane's voice drifted back. "A five credit internship is not too shabby."

Darcy didn't hear a response as she pulled a sheaf of multicolored papers out of her bag, walked over to the recycling bin, and dumped them in with a smile on her face. She'd have to remember to fix the online posting as soon as she got back to her dorm.

Darcy grinned as she swung her bag over her shoulder and headed on her way: Yep, there definitely was a little reason why there was only one interview on the schedule.


End file.
